Utility metering equipment is often provided with a radio transmitter or a radio transceiver (receiver/transmitter) for transmitting meter consumption data to radio receiver in a meter data collection network. Some networks for collection metering data have provided the ability to control devices at the metering site by using a two-way communication through a site transceiver. In recent years, utilities and equipment providers have been considering alternatives for shut-off of service in emergency events, for conservation purposes, or in the event of non-payment of utility bills. Therefore, various methods for remote shut-off of the utility water supply are being investigated.
There are products currently be offered on the market to perform a water supply shut-off, but they require the use of a valve external to the water meter or a radio requiring an external source of power for operation. This requires the customer to run an additional power source to the meter and to modify their plumbing to accommodate the additional lay length of the external valve.
Marchesi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,144, discloses a manually operable shut-off valve having a housing that is integrated with a water meter housing. The purpose of this construction is to prevent removal of the valve without also removing the meter and thereby causing an inconvenience to the owner of flooding of the establishment (col. 5, lines 5-8). It is thus a tamper-resistance measure.
The constructions known in the art do not provide the convenience and functionality desired in controlling or limiting supply of a utility to a customer under the various conditions present today.